


s, you're a pleb

by trashking (Niconicotine)



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, also, au's, au's you didn't want, headcannons and stuff, here you go, here's everything, i hope you're happy, i'ma just post shitty aus here, is it headcanons if it's your own characters?, jaga's a lil bitch, polyrelationships, see what you've driven me to, this is friend abuse, this is most likely going to be shitty on purpose, you caused this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconicotine/pseuds/trashking
Summary: this is all a shitpost tbh.s, why are you driving me to do this





	s, you're a pleb

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is for mostly shitposting and for making my friend regret everything. will contain trash bois, gayness, and rainbows. also, a small tiefling boi and a tol drow. also, ft. bicep dad and elf jesus.

will write stuff later, i'm lazy. blah blah.  
this is to appease the ten character limit k thanks.


End file.
